recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grown-up S'mores
Ingredients Marshmallow * ¼ ounce envelope gelatin * ¼ cup cold water * ¼ cup light corn syrup * 3 ounces hot water * ¼ cup corn syrup * 1 cup sugar * ¼ teaspoon vanilla extract Frozen cocoa mousse * ¾ cup water * ¾ cup sugar * ½ teaspoon vanilla extract * 1 teaspoon gelatin (softened with 4 tablespoons cold water) * 1 cup unsweetened cocoa (preferably Dutch), sifted * ¾ cup cream * 1 egg white Graham cracker * 6 ounces bread flour * 6 ounces cake flour * 2 ounces whole wheat flour * 2 ounces brown sugar * 1 teaspoon baking powder * pinch of salt * 3 ounces soft butter * ½ cup honey * ¼ teaspoon vanilla extract * 3 ounces water Malt sauce * 1 cup whole milk * ½ cup malt powder Carnation® malted milk powder (vanilla only) can be substituted * 4 egg yolks * ¼ cup sugar Directions Marshmallow # Pour cold water over gelatin. # Set aside. # Put first measurement of corn syrup in mixer bowl. # Combine hot water, corn syrup, and sugar in small saucepan. # Stir over medium flame until sugar dissolves, then let cook without stirring. # Cook mixture until it is 230°F (use a candy thermometer). # Pour into reserved corn syrup. # Whip on medium-high, adding gelatin mixture bit by bit. # Continue whipping for ten minutes. # Add vanilla extract, mixing just to combine. # Spread in lightly buttered bread pan, shallow pan, or roasting pan. # Make sure height is at least ½ inch. # Let sit 24 hours, uncovered. # Cut with hot, wet cookie cutter and toss in powdered sugar to keep from sticking to each other. Frozen cocoa mousse # Bring water, sugar, and vanilla to boil. # Remove from heat. # Add gelatin to sugar mixture, stirring to dissolve. # Add cocoa, stirring well to get out lumps. # Press through sieve into bowl over ice. # Stir frequently until room temperature. # Whip cream to soft peak with electric mixer. # Fold into cocoa mixture. # Whip egg to soft peak with electric mixture. # Fold into cocoa mixture. # Spoon mixture into a shallow baking sheet lined with plastic and spread out to ½-inch thickness. # Freeze for at least 6 hours. # Cut with cookie cutter or knife (so that it will sit on top of the marshmallow, which will sit on top of the graham cracker). Graham cracker # Combine dry ingredients well in mixer with paddle attachment. # Changing attachment to bread hook, add rest of ingredients. # Mix just to combine. # If dough does not seem pliable, adjust water amount. # Roll on lightly floured surface to ⅛ inch thick. # Cut with a 4-inch diameter round cookie cutter and place on parchment lined baking sheet. # When all are cut and on sheet, prick cookies all over with a fork. # Bake at 325°F approximately 5 to 8 minutes until just lightly colored on the edges. Malt sauce # Incorporate egg yolks, sugar, and malt powder in a bowl and mix together well with a whisk. # Scald milk and take off the heat. # Using a ladle, temper the egg yolk mixture by adding a small quantity of milk to the bowl and then whisking together quickly (don't allow the yolks to cook or you will get a grainy final product). # Continue adding milk in this fashion until you have a creamy liquid. # Add this mixture to the saucepan with the remaining milk and blend together well. # Using a wooden spoon, cook the sauce over a low heat, stirring constantly and making sure that the bottom is continually scraped. # Cook for about 5 minutes or until the sauce thickens (it will leave a clean line on the wooden spoon when you draw your finger across it). # Pour into a bowl and place bowl over an ice bath to cool. Assembly # Cut marshmallow with round cookie cutter one size smaller than the graham cracker. # Place marshmallow on plate and torch with kitchen propane or butane torch (if not available, broil briefly under the broiler). # Place marshmallow on top of graham cracker and put on plate with malt sauce. # Place cocoa mousse in/on warm marshmallow and put onto the graham cracker. # Top with second graham cracker and serve immediately. Notes Category:Bread flour Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Cake flour Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Corn syrup Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Gelatin Recipes Category:Honey Recipes Category:Light corn syrup Recipes